1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antenna devices, and particularly to an antenna device in a wireless local area network (WLAN) device.
2. Description of related art
Nowadays, wireless communication devices, such as mobile phone handsets and portable computers, are becoming more and more popular. In order to communicate with one or more base stations, the wireless devices have to be equipped with an antenna. The characteristics of the antenna, such as radiation efficiency, orientation, and impedance bandwidth, bring influence on performance of the wireless device. Recently, wireless communication devices are becoming more compact and lightweight. Consequently, antennas, as key elements of wireless communication devices, are desired to be made ever smaller and space-saving. Therefore, a need exists in the industry.